Between Assassins
by azure.ORFEO
Summary: A girl from a family of professional assassins. Parents and two older brothers, all professional assassins. All believed she would be the perfect killing machine. Trained since young. Killed since young. Knows a lot of killing techniques. Entered the Hunters Exam.
1. Acquaintance X Of X Killua?

A girl around 11 or 12 was leaning against a wall in the underground place while listening to her i-pod. She has long silver grey hair flowing freely down her back, reaching her waist, she has golden eyes that seem to have a twinkle in them. She was wearing a black shirt with white shorts that reached until just above her knees and a pair of black converse high tops. She pinned the number she received, 77, on the bottom left corner of her shirt. And she's carrying a black ripstik "G", holding it under her right arm.

According to the girl, so far, there are nobody interesting aside from number 44, a man who looked like a magician. He wears face paint, with a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek. His outfit has suit symbols decorating it. He has red hair and is hard to miss. The rest of the candidates are just typical old man with huge muscles and really small brains. They weren't even scary. Of course, when she entered, they glare at her, while some just simply stared at her wondering how a little girl got there and what is she doing there, she just shrugged them off and lean against a wall scanning the candidates for a brief moment. And of course, Tonpa had approached her with the cans of laxative juices. But she just drank it and toss the empty can away.

After a while, a boy around 12 arrived, he has spiky, silver hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved turtleneck under a light blue v-neck with blue shorts and some kind of boots. He has the number 99 pinned on the left side of his chest. Tonpa approached him. They talked for a short while and Tonpa gave him a can of those laxative juices. The boy just simply drank the juice like her and walked towards her direction. They started a light conversation to pass time.

A long time passed, so far, there are two interesting candidates, number 44 and 301. Number 301 is a really weird guy with pins all over his head and some on his chest. He is really hard to miss with all needles and not to mention he made clicking noises whenever he move. While once again scanning through the applicants, the girl noticed her brother there, he was number 315, she wondered what he was doing there but decided not to bug him. Her brother is a handsome teenage guy around 15 with fair skin. He was fairly tall and slim and has black hair and red eyes. His outfit consists of a white tee, a pair of jeans, black sneakers and a black jacket. He looked like an ordinary teenager except for the fact that he gave off such a cold vibe that nobody dares to get within two meters radius around him, even Tonpa avoided him.

* * *

The door of the elevator opened and out came 3 candidates. One was a boy around 11 or 12 with spiky black hair with green tips and large, light brown eyes. He was wearing a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black tank top, green shorts, and green laced boots. He was also carrying a fishing rod. The second one was a blonde teenager around the age of her brother with brown eyes. He kinda looked like a girl but he was a guy for sure. His outfit consists of a blue cape-like outer garment with a mandarin collar, decorated with orange-colored hem, a white full-body training suit underneath and a blue Chinese style flats. The last one was a middle-aged man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wears a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses. And he was carrying a suitcase of some sort.

The young boy with green clothing made an attempt to talk to the other contestants, but he just receive glares in return. The weird green blob approach them and gave them their numbers. The middle-aged man number 403, the blonde teen number 404 and the youngest one number 405.

"Haven't seen you guys around before." A voice called out to them. The trio looked up to see a fat man with box-shaped nose sitting on one of the huge pipes. Of course it's Tonpa. He has his fake smile on. "Yo."

"You can tell we're new?" The youngest one asked.

"More or less." Tonpa said jumping down and walking towards them, stopping a few feet away. "After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt." He said with a fake smile.

"Thirty-five times?!" The trio exclaimed. The old man and the youngest had really shocked faces while the blonde one is more composed but with a hint of shock evident on his face.

"Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran." He said, again, with that fake smile of his. The old man and the blonde boy turned to look at each other for a moment before the old man turn away muttering "that isn't something to brag about" with a look on his face.

"Indeed." The blonde one agreed.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me." Tonpa offered, plastering another one of his fake smile that he mastered so well most thought it was a real genuine smile.

"Thank you." The young one is so naive.

"My name is Tonpa." He said while offering a hand for the young boy to shake.

"I'm Gon." Gon said shaking the hand Tonpa offered. "These are Kurapika and Leorio." He said referring to his two friends. Kurapika and Leorio just nodded their heads in greeting.

"Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?" Gon asked while looking up to Tonpa curiously.

"Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. For instance, there's him..." He pointed to number 255, a really fat man sitting on the floor eating. "Todo, the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength. And he's smarter than he looks. On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer." He's a man wearing grey clothes with a purple scarf and something that kinda looked like a hat on top of his head. He's sitting meditating with his eyes closed. "He tends to hold grudges, so you don't want to end up on his bad side." A snake suddenly appeared on Bourbon's left shoulder and he peeked open his left eye. "And then... Number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master." Referring to an old man sitting in a kinda meditating pose. With his chin up and eyes closed. "He's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around. Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori and Umori." They looked nothing alike except for their similar clothes and paint under their eyes. "They perform consistently well, thanks to their excellent teamwork. And number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman." Gerreta was a guy with a dark skin and weird hair. He's sitting leaning on the wall while doing something with his weapon. He wears weird clothes and a hat on his head. "He specializes in killing all manner of creatures, by blow dart and club. There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times." Tonpa said finishing his long lecture.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. The candidates turn their heads to where the scream came from, it was a man wearing a warrior-like outfit and a purple cape and has a weird hairstyle. His hands are turning into red flowers.

"Oh, how peculiar... His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." Number 44 said in his creepy voice and a creepy smile on his face. By now, everyone had their eyes on him, glaring.

"That psychopath is back again." Tonpa said with a frightened look on his face, he didn't even try to hide it.

"Again?" Gon repeated with his curious face.

"Does that mean he took last year's exam?" Kurapika asked as he and Leorio turned to look Gon and Tonpa.

"Number 44, Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like." Tonpa said with his brows furrowed. Hisoka has begun to walk away.

"A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?" Leorio stuttered, utter disbelieve written on his face.

"Of course." Tonpa said it like it was the most common thing in the world. "Every year, the examiners and test content change and the examiner are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners' determination. That's just how the hunter exam works. Anyway, no one likes him."

"He looks dangerous. That much is for sure." Leorio stated.

"Oh, right... A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?" Tonpa said, back to his 'normal' self, while pulling out three cans of juices, laxative ones, the same one the girl and the boy drank earlier.

Leorio and Gon gladly took it while smiling and thank Tonpa while Kurapika just replied with a simole thank you. The other candidates snickered at the scene. Tonpa, the rookie crusher is in action. (please note the sarcasm)

Gon took a sip of the juice and then spit it out saying that the juice tasted weird and asked if it was expired. Leorio who had also took a sip of it quickly spit it out while Kurapika, who hasn't even put the can near his mouth, just simply pour out the juice with a calm face. Tonpa was shocked since the juice should have practically no scene or taste. He became nervous and apologized. Gon, being the very naive boy he is, forgive him and asked if his stomach is okay. He also told him how he had tasted all kinds of herbs in the mountains.

Tonpa then excused himself and walk away thinking about how there's something wrong with this year's rookies. Tonpa snap out of his thought when he heard someone called his name. It was the silver haired boy and the girl with, also, silver hair.

"Could I have more of that juice?" The boy asked while waving his hand, a cute smile on his face. "Must be my nerves. I'm really thirsty."

"Can I have some more too?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side a little with a too sweet fake smile on.

"Eh? Oh, sure..." Tonpa said that awkwardly, really awkward. 'What the hell? The laxative they drank earlier should have taken effect by now. What's going on?' Tonpa thought while watching the kids approach him. The boy click it open and drank the can of juice, holding two more on his other hand. The girl took one from his hand and drank it too. 'It's only a laxative, but if they imbibe that much, they could die of dehydration.'

"Worried?" The girl smirked, snapping Tonpa out of his thoughts.

"We'll be fine. We've trained. Poisons won't affect us." The boy explained. And with that, they both walked away, the girl raising her left hand and wave it mockingly at Tonpa without even looking back.

'Poisons? They knew what was in the juice? But they still drank it? Number 77, Serafino and number 99, Killua. This year's rookies are all insane... Well, it doesn't matter. That just means crushing them will be all the more worthwhile.' was Tonpa's thought after they left.

RRRRIIINNGGG

The sound of a bell was heard. One of the walls lift up revealing a purple-haired man with no mouth and a weird mustache. He's wearing a neat purple suit.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you. Very well. All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." His mustache moved up and down as he said those words. Then, he began to walk in a weird manner. Suddenly, the pace started picking up and the candidates in front has started running.

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Phase Two? What about Phase One?" The bald guy, Hanzo, asked.

"It has already commenced." Murmurs started among the candidates. "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase." Satotz finished his explanation.

"Follow you? That's it?" Asked Hanzo.

"Yes." Satotz confirmed. "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"I see how it is." Kurapika said.

"This test is weird." Gon said with a cute expression on his face.

"I expect it's an endurance test." Leorio said in an unusually serious tone and expression. Then he began to smile, returning to his usual self, while saying "Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!"

'But there is mental stress of not knowing how far we'll have to run. He's also testing our mental fortitude.' Kurapika concluded all this while still running.


	2. Somewhat X Normal X Chapter

A couple of hours has passed, the applicants has been running non-stop and many of them has dropped out, most too tired to continue. Leorio was starting to get tired, he's panting lightly while running. Suddenly, Killua and Serafino passed by him on their skateboard and ripstick g while chatting, mostly about their families and recent missions. Leorio felt like he was a fool, here he was running even though he's already tired, but there are two kids skating past him, relaxed and while chatting as if they're just skating in the park, it's the Hunters Exam! This is an endurance test!

"Hey, kids! That's cheating!" He yelled, pointing at their 'vehicle'.

The two silver-haired kids glance down at their respective boards then at each other and responded to Leorio's outburst with a "how so?"

"How?! This is an endurance test! You're not allowed to use those! You're supposed to run like everybody else!" Leorio responded, looking pissed.

"No, it isn't." A voice came from a little behind them. They looked back and saw it was Gon.

"Huh? Gon, what are you saying?" Leorio asked him, still running, his body facing front but his head was facing Gon.

"He only said to follow him, he didn't say anything about not being allowed to use tools." Gon replied.

"Who's side are you on? Are you really my friend?" Leorio yelled, bewildered, but he was ignored.

Killua and Serafino skate back to where Gon is. When they were next to Gon, Killua asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve." Gon innocently replied, looking confused but then goes back to smiling.

"Same age with me." Killua said, he was a bit surprised.

"Twelve." Serafino mumbled, loud enough for Gon to hear.

They jump down from their boards and started running."Guess we'll start running too." They both said, catching their boards in their hands.

"I'm Killua." Killua introduced himself to Gon.

"Serafino." Serafino introduced herself as well.

"And I'm Gon."

Four hours passed, more and more applicants are failing. Leorio's getting really tired, he's exhausted. He's already panting heavily and sweating madly. He was slowing down until he finally stops, making Gon stop as well, which makes Killua and Serafino stop too.

"Hey, forget him. Let's get going" Killua said, looking at Gon who is staring at Leorio. Gon remained silent and continue staring at Leorio, who's still panting and sweating with his hands on his knees. Killua then put on a somewhat confused look while Serafino just remained silent with a straight face, choosing to observe the situation.

Leorio then suddenly said, "screw that..." He then set off while exclaiming "I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!" Leaving a trail of dust behind and past Gon, Killua and Serafino. Gon then smiled and picked up Leorio's suitcase which he left behind with his fishing pole.

"Cool!" Killusa grinned and they set off running again. "Let me try that later" He said while running.

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon offered.` Serafino laughed a bit, enjoying the boys' company.

They were now running up a flight of seemingly endless stairs. Satotz then pick up the pace a bit more. The applicants are talking among themselves, how Satotz climb up the stairs as if they're not even there and he must be crazy and how tons of people will fail.

"Gon, Fin, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua challenged.

"Sure." Gon replied.

"Count me out." Serafino refused.

"Ehh, you're always like that." Killua complained with a whining tone while pouting.

She just laughed and repiled back "not always."

"Whatever you say." Killua replied back.

"The loser has to buy dinner." Gon suggested.

"Okay, you're on!" Killua sounds excited.

"Ready... Go!" The two then set off running real fast with Serafino behind them laughing out loud, her head tilted up.

They pass by Kurapika and Leorio, who is now running shirtless. Kurapika, after seeing Leorio like that, feels somehow motivated and took off his outer clothe, putting them inside his messenger bag. They were talking about the reason why they wanted to become a Hunter. Kurapika told Leorio about the Kurtas and their scarlet eyes and about how determined he is to capture the Ryodan. While Leorio revealed the true reason. He need money to study and be a doctor. His childhood friend died because of a disease. The disease is treatable, but they don't have money to pay for the treatment. He wanted to be able to cure children with that disease and tell them that it's free of charge. He was truly a nice guy at heart. After hearing him, Kurapika smiled.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika." Gon greeted.

"Catch you later, old timer." This time it was Killua.

"I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" Leorio shouted, clearly annoyed. The four, Gon, Killua, Serafino and Kurapika, instantly went into a shock.

"Huh?" Killua was the first to say something.

"No way!" Gon followed after.

"It has got to be a lie." Serafino muttered, not believing what she had just heard.

* * *

A lot of the other applicants had given up, they were spread along the stairs. Serafino decided to stay behind with Leorio and Kurapike while Gon and Killua have their race.

"You're not gonna go with them?" Kurapika asked her.

"No, we're going to the same destination anyway." She replied back.

After some pause, Kurapika decided to introduce himself to her. "I'm Kurapika by the way."

"My name's Leorio." Leorio introduced himself after Killua, realizing the girl probably doesn't know his name.

"I still can't believe you're a teenager. It's a lie, right?" She stated.

"I'm a teenager! That's not a lie!" Leorio shouted again.

"Serafino." She finally introduced herself to them, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

They finally get to the exit of the tunnel and found Gon and Killua waiting near the exit.

"Hey, Kurapika!" Gon greeted right after Kurapika step out of the tunnel. Kurapika replied back by raising his right hand, he was panting lightly.

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked, looking around.

"No, it isn't" Came Gon's reply.

"I see." Kurapika said, he wasn't panting anymore.

"The fog is fading." He said again after taking a breath.

"Really?" Gon then stood up, followed by Killua.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you, you're dead." Satotz warned them. The exit of the tunnel is then closed behind them. "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived." Satotz continue his warning.

"What a joke. How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?" Leorio exclaimed, becoming cocky.

Right after he said that, a voice from behind them yelled, "Don't let them fool you!"

"I just said that they can't." Leorio said, turning to look.

"D-Don't fall for it..." A man step out from behind the walls of the exit, he looked beaten and dirty, his clothes tattered. "He's lying to you!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Satotz, who just stared right back at him. "He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner. I'm the real examiner." He exclaimed, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"An impostor? What's going on?" Leorio asked, believing the man.

"Then who is he?" A bald guy from the crowd asked, looking back and forth between Satotz and the man.

"Look at this..." The man said, shoving a monkey with a face that looked like Satots from behind the wall.

The candidates looked shocked and gasped. "Wah! He looked just like Satotz-san!" Gon exclaimed, looking somewhat fascinated.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands." The man explained.

"A Man-Faced Ape?" Leorio asked.

"Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!" The man continued to explain, the applicants paying attention. At the last sentence, he pointed yet another accusing finger at Satotz, who hasn't said anything and just stayed quiet.

"Bastard..."

"He certainly doesn't walk like a human..." The applicants are beginning to suspect Satotz when all of a sudden, cards flew at the man and Satotz at the same time. The man got hit in the chest while Satotz catch them between his fingers.

"Huh?" The man fell together with the Man-Faced Ape and died.

A chuckle can from number 44 who is playing with his cards. "I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one." He said all this calmly. Satotz then threw the cards while some of the applicants had a shocked look on their faces. _What? He's the real examiner? _The Man-Faced Ape suddenly open its eyes and ran away. "Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack." Hisoka, number 44, explained

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?" Satotz speak, much like a teacher warning his student.

"Sure." Hisoka replied, not at all threatened by Satotz. Bird are already eating the corpse of the man before.

"Nature really can be brutal to watch..." Leorio, absent-minded at the time, said that.

"So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well." Kurapika concluded.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away." Satotz explained.

"We cannot relax our guard." Killua pointed out.

"Yeah." Gon agreed, still staring at the scene.

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?" Satotz questioned and some of the applicants, one of them being Leorio, laughed a nervous laugh.

Satotz turned to face them, "Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Werlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me." While Satotz was saying all this, Serafino...

"Killua.." She called out to him.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her.

She stretch out her arms and said, "carry me.."

Killua sighed, muttering "how troublesome" under his breath. Even if he said that, he still knelt down, his back facing Serafino. Killua stood up, Serafino on his back. He then started running, Gon following closely behind. After a short distance away from the exit of the underground tunnel, Serafino starts to fall asleep, feeling safe and comfortable on Killua's back.


	3. First Brother X Parents X The Plan Is?

The remaining 368 applicants are now running through Numere Wetlands. The fog getting thicker and thicker by the second.

"Ne, Killua, what do you think is the reason she suddenly feels tired?" Gon asked his friend who is currently running with him while carrying Serafino on his back. Gon himself is helping Killua carry his and Serafino's skateboards.

"She's having anemia, she was supposed to be treated right now but.." He suddenly stopped. "Gon..."

"Huh?" Gon turned to face his new friend. Gon had wanted to ask "but what?" and how Killua knew these but decided to just ask later.

"Let's move up." He said, sounding all serious.

"Okay." Gon immediately agreed. "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."

"Rather than that, I'm more concerned about increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." He explained, dead serious.

"Smell?" Gon questioned, he then started sniffing the air. "Hmm.. I don't think he smells." Then, he called out, "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!" Making Killua and Serafino, who had woken up after feeling and smelling it in the air, sweat-drop.

"No sense of suspense..." She muttered to herself, Killua agreeing by nodding his head.

"Hey.. Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua said, or more like scold, Gon.

Then, from somewhere far behind them, Leorio shout out his reply, "Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!"

After Leorio, it's Kurapika's turn to say something. "Don't worry about us!"

"What?" Gon seemed somewhat disappointed by their reply.

"Let's go, Gon." Killua sped up.

"Ah, wait!" Gon then catch up to him.

"By the way, when did you wake up?" Gon asked Serafino.

"A while ago." She replied.

"You feel it too, right? Hisoka..." Killua said, sounding serious again.

"Yeah.."

"I don't feel anything though.." Gon said, having a confused look on his face.

"Serafino and I could feel and smell it because we are alike, we are of the same kind. And by we, I mean me, Serafino and Hisoka." Killua explained in vague details.

"I hear people screaming all around us." Gon stated.

"Just stay on your guard." Killua instructed them.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay.." Gon wondered out lout, he was genuinely worried about his friends' safety.

"Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner." Killua told him that but Gon decides to go check up on Leorio and Kurapika.

After running for some time, Killua and Serafino, who's still on Killua's back, finally caught up to the main group.

"Cool.. We've caught up to the main group, Gon, Fin." When he turn to face Gon, he didn't see him anywhere. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

Serafino just raised her shoulders while shaking her head, in other words, she doesn't know.

* * *

Killua and Serafin has arrived in the destination, a clearing with a closed gate behind them, with the main group and the examiner. They are now looking around the place to see if Gon is there but to no avail, Gon hasn't arrive yet. There were just a few minutes left for the rest of the applicants to arrive before the Second Phase begin. While waiting for Gon to arrive, they had a short conversation.

"Ne, Killua, what are we gonna do after this?" The young girl asked.

"Hmm.. I don't know.. We never really have any specific plans.."

"My brother is here.. And the eldest too.. It would be better if it was the second one.." She said.

"Have you spoken to him?" He asked.

"No.. I don't think it's a good idea, I've been keeping a distance from him the whole time."

"Yeah, it's better that way."

"What are we gonna do about.. you know.. that.. Our parents have probably gone crazy.."

"... I don't know either.. Maybe we should just go along with it.. For now, at least."

"But if they continue with this we might become-" right at that moment, she spotted Gon together with Leorio and Kurapika. "Killua! Look! They're here already!" She exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Where?" Killua turned and spotted them. They then walk over to the three.

"Gon." Killua call out.

"Killua! Serafino!" Gon exclaimed, happy to see them again.

"I can't believe you actually got here. I thought you were done for." Killua jokingly said.

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne."

That surprised the two. "Cologne?" They asked at the same time. "That was how? You definitely are weird." Killua said.

"Definitely." Serafino echoed, nodding her head in agreement.

Gon was about to ask Killua the question he had been wanting to ask when suddenly..

"Excellent work, everyone." When they heard Satotz voice, they turn to see Satotz standing in front of the closed gates. "Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." With that said, he walked away in that abnormal walking pattern of his, into the forest. The enormous gates then slowly opened, revealing countless counter tables placed in a garden with a huge mansion at the end of the path.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter? Welcome" A girl with green hair and revealing clothes requested. She was sitting on a couch placed in front of the mansion with a huge man behind the couch. "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." The man behind her introduced himself. Suddenly, a weird noise was heard.

"You must be hungry." Menchi said, facing Buhara.

"I'm starving.." He said.

Menchi stood up, "there you have it. Phase Two will involve.. cooking!" She announced.

The applicants started questioning and they laughed at the fact that the two examiners are Gourmet Hunters, they mocked them. But in the end, they still have to do the task.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara announced.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Menchi added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then, the exam's Second Phase.." Buhara then hit his bloated stomach with his hand to create a gong's sound. "Begins now!" With that, the applicants started hunting for pigs. The applicants are searching everywhere for any signs of pigs. Gon discovered a downhill part of the forest and decided to slide down to see what was below there. Killua saw this and his childish side came out, he happily slide down, followed by Serafino, then Leorio, and lastly Kurapika. But Gon abruptly stopped at a spot and sit still, staring at something on his right, so Killua bumped into him, followed by the others.

"What was that about, Gon?" Killua asked, clearly pissed.

"Found them." Gon said, still facing right.

"Huh?" Killua's angry face was replaced by one of confusion.

Leorio, who had looked in the direction where Gon is facing, exclaimed, "pigs!"

"Huh?" They all turn to their right and sure enough, there are lots of giant carnivore pigs chewing on bones. One of the pigs spotted them and the group of carnivore pigs started chasing after them. They ran back up, where most of the applicants are still looking for pigs, with the said pigs chasing after them. Apparently, the pigs are the Great Stamp, the most ferocious pig in the world. They use their large, stout noses to send their enemies flying. If you're too slow, you'll end up as their dinner.

The applicants tried to kill the pigs with all kinds of method, but to no avail. Gon found its weakness, their foreheads. The other candidates who saw this then started attacking the pigs on their foreheads. A lot of the applicants caught the pigs and they immediately started roasting them. They then bring them up for the examiners to judge. Buhara happily eat all of the roasted pigs and pass everyone while Menchi hasn't even tried any of them, she say no just by looking at it. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio who saw this immediately started thinking.

"That's it!" Kurapika suddenly said, clicking his fingers. "This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation."

After hearing Kurapika say that, Gon and Leorio immediately strike a pose, feeling confident.

"I see.." Leorio said, already thinking of something.

Not long after, he proudly present his pig to the examiners. He roasted his pig whole like the other applicants, the only difference is that there is a flag with the symbol of the Hunters Association on it placed on top of the pig. "How do you like my cooking?" He said, sounding cocky, sure that he would pass.

Menchi then threw it in the air while yelling "Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal?!"

But Buhara jumped up, caught the pig and eat it.

After Leorio, Gon came up, his pig is also roasted whole, he didn't put a flag on the pig like Leorio. Instead, he decorated it with flowers and ribbons. Menchi also threw it, yelling, "It's basically the same thing!" Again, Buhara caught the pig and eat it.

Then, Kurapika came next. Unlike his two friends, Kurapika didn't decorate his pig, he slices the pig and inserted some eggs and vegetables between it. Making it look somewhat like a sandwich. Menchi actually tried it, but threw it in the air, shouting "Yuck!" And yet again, Buhara caught it and eat it.

"Appearance is important, but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than #403!" The shock of hearing Menchi say this was so huge, he actually walked back while muttering "no better than #403..." over and over again.

Menchi and Buhara are both full and Menchi announced that nobody passed. Satotz, who had been watching all along, called the chairman to inform him of this. Of course, the applicants started complaining. They were arguing when a voice from somewhere in the sky spoke up, "Still, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant." They all look up to see an airship with a symbol of the Hunters Association there. Suddenly, an old man jumped down from the blimp and landed perfectly, he created a huge crater in the ground.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam... Chairman Netero." Menchi introduced him.

"Well I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun.."

"Yes, sir."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" He asked.

"No, sir. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." Menchi admitted.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" Menchi requested.

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

"I apologize..." Menchi bows her head.

"Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results." Netero suggested.

"That's true.. Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!" Menchi announced. "Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-In-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-In-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can." He immediately agreed.

* * *

They are now looking down the ravine where there are a lot of Spider Eagle's webs and eggs. Menchi then jump down, grab onto a web, and hang there for a while. After a while, she let go of the web and grab an egg, then a really strong wind bring her up again and she lands safely.

"That looks fun." Killua said while watching.

While some of the applicants are afraid of jumping down, the five jump down together, clearly having fun. Some of the other applicants then follow their example and jump down. All of the applicants who have jumped down all grab a web to hang on. One of the applicants let go of the web and grab an egg.

"Let's go." Leorio said.

"Not yet." Gon said.

"Why not?" Leorio asked, confused.

"There's no wind. There isn't always an updraft." Killua explained. Right at that moment, the applicant who have jumped down seem to realize this and he keeps on falling and falling.

"When's the next one?" Leorio asked, he was clearly impatient.

"Wait." Gon said. The other applicants, Menchi and Netero all looked at him. He close his eyes and started sniffing the air. But the web couldn't hold all of them, it's starting to get loose. Some of the applicants decided to just jump down rather than waiting while some stayed, deciding that it is safer to wait until Gon's signal. When the web was about to snap, Gon suddenly shout out "Now!" and all the remaining applicants jumped down and each grabbed an egg, the updraft coming right after. In a flash, they are all back up again.

"And the rest of you?" Menchi asked the applicants who haven't jump down. "I guess you quit. It takes courage to concede, too."

The applicants who had come down and safely obtained an egg then boil the eggs and taste them.

"This is damn good. Much better than the eggs you buy in a store..." One of them said.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika said.

Gon shared his egg to the guy who rebelled earlier and he accepted that he fail this year and will come back to try again the next year. He seemed like he gained respect for Gourmet Hunters too.


	4. Weapon X Is X Wind?

After clearing the exam's Second Phase, the remaining applicants who passed fly through the night sky in an airship, their destination being the site for the exam's Third Phase. They are gathered in the mouth of the airship, a spacious empty room with windows as walls, showing them the beautiful sight of the starry night sky.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee." Chairman Netero stood in front of the gathered applicants, his secretary whose name is Beans a little behind him. "Originally, I planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." He trailed off, observing the remaining applicants in front of him. His eyes then narrowed a bit, his mouth playing into a smile, "I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." Then, he laughed an old man's laugh, his eyes closed.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM." Beans announced, deciding it was time to do his job. "You'll find diner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

"Okay! Gon, let's explore this place! Fin, go get some rest, you need it." Killua exclaimed, sounding excited.

"No way! Let's go eat first!" Serafino protested, feeling hungry.

"Okay then, let's go eat then we'll explore this airship!" Gon concluded, his face showing just how excited he is. And with that, the three of them set off to the dining hall.

While searching for the dining hall, they ended up opening every door they see. The first one they opened was an empty room with small windows here and there. The second one seemed to be an office of some sort. In the middle of the room is a wooden coffee table, with four pillow stools around it. Then, behind the coffee table, is an antique mahogany desk, piles of paperwork on top of it. The left side of the wall consisted of a bookshelf while to the right is another desk, this one with even more paperwork on top of it. The third door they opened was a bedroom, a really simple one, queen sized bed, a bedside table with a lamp on top of it, a table across from the bed with a TV and a small couch at the foot of the bed. The next few doors are all similar bedrooms.

After taking a right turn to another hallway, the three adolescences found the kitchen. They decided to sneak in and take some food from there, they had given up on finding the dining hall, deciding to just explore the whole place until they find it. But now that they are in the kitchen, they see no reason why they can't just eat there. Sneaking in, they hide under a table and grab a plate of food each, but one of the chefs saw them and kicked them out, yelling "eat in the dining hall!". Serafino stuck her tongue out at the closed door of the kitchen before biting into the chicken thigh she held in her right hand.

The three of them continued on with their journey to explore the whole airship while eating the chicken thighs they obtained. While walking in a curved hallway with large windows at their right side, Killua suddenly exclaimed "Wow, awesome!" while running to the glass window and pressing his face on it. "Look here." He called out to them. Curious, they jogged over to Killua. Gon and Serafino, who just arrived, looked out through the window. A beautiful sight was what they saw, city lights shine brightly, lighting the dark night sky like a million stars.

"Woah! It's like the ground is covered in jewels!" Gon exclaimed, excited to see this beautiful view. And indeed he was right, the lights did seem like they are jewels, covering the ground beneath them.

"Yeah!" Killua agreed, nodding his head with a cute smile on his face.

Serafino remained silent, though her mouth was slightly opened, marveling at the sight before them.

Suddenly, Gon spoke up. "Ne, I was wondering..."

"Hmm?" Killua hummed, a sign for Gon to continue.

"Where are your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Killua replied with a really vague answer.

"What do they do?" Gon asked yet another question.

"They're assassins." Killua stated simply.

At this, Gon turned to face him. "Huh? Both of them?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Killua turned his head to face Gon and laughed, clearly amused by Gon's reactions. "That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!" He said, a huge grin still on his face.

"Huh?"

Killua sat down on the bench behind them, still facing Gon, supporting his head with his right hand. Gon also sat on the same bench, only he's facing the window. "You're the first person who's ever responded seriously."

"Well, you're telling the truth, right?"

"What makes you think that?" Killua challenged.

"It's just a hunch." Gon shot his deadpanned reply.

"That's weird." Killua moved his hand to lay on the table, then place his head on it. "People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"Hmm.." Gon hummed, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me..." By this time, he had already sat up straight again, his chin resting on the palm of his right hand. His fingers were curled, only the index finger and his thumb are outstretched. "But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" While saying all these things, his expressions kept on changing. One time, he had a playful expression on, then a serious one, and then his brows were furrowed.

Suddenly, he seems to be more lively and turned again to face Gon, his expression changing once again. This time, his expression is more childish then the previous expressions he showed. He then began rambling, back to his more childish side. "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin." He stretch out his right hand, as if carrying something on his palm and weighing it up and down. At this, Gon laughed a somewhat awkward-nervous laugh, his brows up at the center and down on the sides. "Horrible parents, right? It's natural their kid would go bad." He sounds so childish now, it's cute. "We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home." He even sounded proud saying this. He then turned again, facing away from the window, the fingers of his left hand curled inwards, the index finger and thumb outstretched, placing it under his chin, striking a pose (though he's still sitting down). He had a huge grin and a funny expression on, saying, "I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Hearing this, Gon drew back from Killua a bit, a weird sounding chuckle escaping from his mouth.

Killua then had a dreamy face on, "when I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family. I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..." At the background, Gon had a "ahaha" expression on.

"Dream on." A voice deadpanned from behind Killua. Turning around, well, Killua did, Gon just simply lean to the side a little, considering Killua's the one sitting in the middle, they found Serafino stretching. She had fallen asleep shortly after she finished eating, but was awoken by Killua's rambling. Still sleepy, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and yawned.

She abruptly stopped, and the three of them were suddenly on alert, sensing something from somewhere behind them. Turning to the direction where they felt it from, they found an empty hall way.

"Something wrong?" A voice asked from behind them. Startled, they immediately turned, seeing Chairman Netero walking towards them.

"Ah, Netero-san..." Gon began, raising his left hand and pointing to the empty hallway. "Did you see anyone coming from that side?"

"No." Netero replied, shaking his head a little and sounding all innocent when he had been the one releasing that aura earlier. Killua, who knew better, narrowed his eyes even more._ When did he..._ Serafino, on the other hand, even though she knew, chose to ignore everything going on around her and focus on her ripstick instead, twiddling around with it.

Killua's expression returned to normal. "You're pretty fast for an old man."

"That little trick? I barely moved." The tension between the two is really high, even Gon felt it. Though, he has no idea what is it that he's feeling in the air.

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunters Examination?"

"Uh-huh!" Gon nodded enthusiastically. "It's fun! And there hasn't been any of the written exams I was dreading."

"Some of the people here are a bit weird." Serafino stated, not caring if she sounds rude. Even though she's met people far weirder than him, she still thought Satotz is pretty weird.

"I'm disappointed... I expected the exam to be far more difficult." Killua commented, still on guard. "I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"

"Well now... I wouldn't know about that." Netero said in his usual playful tone, feigning wonder.

"Let's go, Gon, Fin!" Killua called, turning around to leave. Gon looked a bit surprised, he didn't take a step. Serafino, on the other hand, nonchalantly followed Killua while asking him "why do you always call Gon first?" Killua looked somewhat taken aback, but before he had the chance to reply, Netero stopped them.

"Now wait just a moment." Killua stopped walking, so naturally, Serafino stopped too. "Would you care to play a game with me?"

Slowly, Killua turned just a little to face Netero. While Serafino had taken a seat on the bench beside her and is twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger, an extremely bored expression on her face.

"A game?" Gon asked, curious and interested.

"If you're able to defeat me, I'll let you be Hunters!" Netero proposed, getting the interest of Gon and Killua.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon exclaimed, getting excited at the thought of being a Hunter.

Killua turned a little more, his body almost fully facing Netero. "How about it, eh?" Netero asked him.

"Fine, I'll play." Killua gave in. All three of them then turn to face Serafino.

"What about you?" Netero asked.

Serafino stopped twirling her hair and stood up, indicating that she will play. Then, the trio followed Netero to a room at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Serafino is bored, really bored. The four of them, her, Killua, Gon and Netero, are in an empty room. Gon and Killua has been trying to get the stupid ball from Netero for hours. She wanted to play, but Killua wouldn't allow her. And now she's really bored, just watching the boys trying hard for hours is boring.

They've tried a lot of things, like hitting him. Oh, Killua kicked Netero's right leg, but he's the one hurt and not Netero, he's so cute, jumping around holding his left leg he used to kick Netero, a pained expression on his face. Gon had surprised Netero, but he jumped too high and hurt his head, that kid...

"Killuaaaa... Let me play!" She begged him for the umpteenth time.

Killua sighed. Seeing this, Serafino broke off into a huge grin, she knew she's winning. "Alright." Killua reluctantly said that.

Immediately, Serafino jumped up, preparing to do some warm ups before going. "But only five minutes." Killua added quickly.

Nodding, she finished with her warm ups. She immediately took off, heading straight for Netero. "That's not gonna work." Killua muttered under his breath. Serafino heard this, but she ignored it, she knows what she is doing.

Nearing Netero, she suddenly blew a strong wind from her mouth, catching Netero off-guard and the ball flew out of his hand. Netero immediately looked back, finding Serafino reaching for the ball. Of course, he reached out for the ball and took it, just as the tips of Serafino's fingers brushed against the ball. Not giving up, she reached out for Netero's left hand, the one holding the ball, and caught his wrist. She put a lot of strength on her grip, reaching out for the ball with her other hand. But Netero threw the ball up in the air, planning to catch it again later, thinking she's going to let go out of surprise. But she didn't, instead, her grip just got stronger. When the ball was about to land on Netero's hand again, Serafino snapped her head to the left, her long hair slapping the ball away. She released her grip on Netero's wrist and went for the ball, but was beaten to it by Netero. She tried to just simply grab the ball this time, but because of her anemia, she's already slightly panting and is slowing down a bit. Noticing this, Killua grabbed her, carried her in his arms, and placed her at her original spot near the door.

Still not willing to give up, Serafino tried to stand up, but was pushed back down by Killua, who said "your time is over, you need to rest. Just sleep here."

"It hasn't been five minutes, Killua!" She protested.

"When I say your time is over, it's over." Killua said, using a firm tone and not leaving any chance for her to object.

Sighing, she leaned her back against the wall and fell asleep almost immediately, the last thing she saw being Killua's back, leaving her behind to try again.


End file.
